


Agree To Disagree

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: You and Dean bicker about books.





	Agree To Disagree

“You’re not serious?” Dean asks with skepticism. 

“You can’t judge me. He’s not  _ all _ bad,” you defend yourself. 

“The dude locked his wife in the attic just because he could. He drove her insane, then locked her away like it was  _ her _ fault!” Dean argues with bewilderment. 

“I’m not saying that I agree with him or even like him all the time. There is just something alluring about Mr. Rochester and I will admit, I was rooting for him and Jane.” Jane Eyre is one of your favourites. But, you made the mistake of trying to explain to Dean that you actually like Rochester. He now thinks you are insane. 

“Seriously though, you can’t honestly believe that that book has a happy ending. If you read between the lines, you’ll see that even Jane Eyre, the very girl who made the choice to go back to that creep, doesn’t believe that that’s a plausible happy ending!” Dean continues to argue. 

“First of all, we all know you’re a sucker for subtext,” Dean rolls his eyes at you and you giggle before continuing. “All I’m saying is, that just like Jane, he had me hooked too. Plus, they had a supernatural connection. She heard him calling her even though they were miles apart. I thought you’d appreciate that part, at least.” You say as you poke his arm.

“The guy is still a douche. Next, you’ll tell me you think that that psycho Heathcliff should have gotten his happy ending with Catherine too.” When you don’t respond, Dean looks up at you. You are biting your cheek and darting your eyes away from Dean. “Oh, come on! Seriously Y/N?”

“Heathcliff is an asshole… I’ll give you that. But, he loved Catherine. He never would have done the sketchy things he did, if they both got over their shit and would just be together!”

“What is it with you rooting for the psychos to get their happy endings! The guy kidnapped a young girl and her glorified babysitter, so the girl can marry her cousin and he can take control over the moors!”

“I already admitted he was asshole! I’m just saying he had a hard life. He was constantly denied and rejected and it would have been nice if him and Catherine were allowed to be with who they actually wanted to be with.”

Dean narrows his eyes at you. “I hope your infatuation with, and sympathy for, psychopaths doesn’t extend past the pages of a book, Y/N.”

“What can I say? I like my men like I like my windows… slightly unhinged,” you say with a shrug.

“You know that if a guy like Rochester or Heathcliff ever comes sniffing around, I will rip their lungs out before they even have a chance to worm their way in with you.” Dean’s tone is no longer light and teasing. “You deserve better than that. You deserve better than some creep who will lock you in an attic or marry your sister-in-law just to piss off your husband. You deserve more.”

“They’re just stories, Dean.” Your voice is hesitant. Why is he taking this so seriously? But more importantly, does he actually believe what he’s saying? 

“True. But, I know you, kid. I know exactly what you think you’re worth and the kind of guy you think you deserve. But, you have no idea what  _ I _ think you’re worth. If you knew-” Dean laughs to himself before taking a sip of his beer. “If you saw yourself the way I see you, then you wouldn’t be wasting your time rooting for losers.”

You don’t know how to respond. At best, your mouth gapes open and shut a few times. But Dean isn’t looking at you, he seems overly interested in the label of his beer bottle. 

“Are you two fighting over Brontë novels again?” Sam asks as he enters the library. 

“No,” you defend yourself. 

“Yes,” Dean replies at the same time. “We’re agreeing to disagree. But, I think she is coming around to see things my way,” Dean says offering you a soft smile. 

“Why don’t you two stick to less polarizing subjects. Dean, did you ever tell Y/N/N about what happened when Charlie came to visit?” Sam asks before wandering down the library to look for a specific book. 

“What happened?” you ask turning back to Dean. 

“What do you think of the Wizard of Oz?” Dean answers your question with another question. 

“Don’t hate me, I know this is an unpopular opinion. But, I think the movie is overrated. The books on the other hand, they had so much more to offer,” you state your honest opinion. 

Dean stands up and walks over to the cabinet on the other side of the room. He filters through the drawers and pulls out a wooden box. “Well then, I think I have something that may interest you.” Dean opens the box and holds up an ugly looking key. “I’d say the Emerald City is as good a place as any for a first date. Don’t ya think, sweetheart?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the show Charlie took the key to Oz and it was subsequently destroyed. But, this is my failed attempt at writing fluff so sue me for going off-canon.


End file.
